Cosmoduck: To Boldly Go Where No Duck Has Gone B4
by VAPX007
Summary: Ep 01: DWD x ST. With Cameo! The USS St Canard crew are brand new at this tour of duty, and bored out of their brains with their patrol of empty space, so they go find some Klingons to play with. DW/MM, S/GM - This is my first crossover, it gets better as it goes along.
1. Opening Sequence

**TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO DUCK HAS GONE BEFORE ...**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, it owns me. I am innocent of inventing these characters, Disney did it. However I plead guilty of conspiring to put them in charge of a starship._

**U.S.S. St Canard Crew Manifest:**

**Darkwing Duck **- Captain

**Launchpad **- Ship's councillor

**Gosalyn Waddlemire **- Science Operations ... scanning.

**Morgana Macawber-Mallard **- Operations/First Officer

**Negaduck **- Chief of Security, phaser set to kill

**Megavolt **- Chief Engineer juiced up

**The Liquidator **- Hailing Frequencies open

**Quackerjack **- Pilot off course, of course

**Doctor Reginald Bushroot **- Mission Medical.

* * *

**Episode One: To Boldly Go Where No Duck Has Gone Before**

**Opening sequence**

* * *

Darkwing Duck looked out on the alien star scape.

"Okay, I'm bored now. I'd make a log report, only there's nothing to say, so it'd take two seconds to turn it on and off and then it'd be done."

"Took you darn long enough, captain." Negaduck shook his head. "I've been bored for about three hours already staring out at nothing."  
"There's no alien ship on your radar? I mean not even a friendly one?" Darkwing Duck added.  
"Nope, not even an asteroid to lock a tractor beam onto." Negaduck grimaced at his report. "I never figured space travel would be so-."

"How about you, Liquidator? Are you picking up any good radio channels out here at least?"  
"Sir, communications report another remake of The Original Series is in progress."  
Gosalyn snorted, "Yeah right, like that'll ever sell at the box office. If it didn't work in the 1960s, it won't work in the 2260s."

"Have you got anything interesting to report, science officer?" Darkwing looked pointedly at Gosalyn.  
"Yes, captain. I'm picking up a trail of ionisation. I bet it'll lead somewhere interesting. Well, potentially more interesting than here, anyway."

"Phooey, I like the void." Quackerjack swivelled his chair around to face her. "Nobody picks on me for my driving skills."  
"Hey, Quackerjack! Buddy." Launchpad offered, sitting beside Darkwing Duck. "Better you than me driving."  
"Oh, it's not that I don't appreciate your driving skills, LP. Not at all. I just appreciate my ship a bit more, that's all. And you're the best person at giving advice."  
"Ahem?" Morgana cleared her throat from the other side of Darkwing.  
"Oh, I mean, aside from my first officer." Darkwing cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Quackerjack, set course to match Gosalyn's ion trail."

"Hey, I didn't do it, I just reported it." Gosalyn crossed her arms, glaring in defence. "Captain."  
"I know that, Gos, could you just keep an eye on the scanners for us, please?"  
"Yes, sir."

Gosalyn turned and sat back down at her station. She glanced over at her nearby station worker. "Liquidator, when was the yeoman coming by with that popcorn and refreshments?" Liquidator looked at his panels.  
"32:00 hours."  
"... Including the first break and the opening credits, I calculate ..." Gosalyn licked her beak. "... That's plenty of time to kick back before calamity hits."  
"Statistics would concur." Liquidator agreed. "90% probability that you are correct."  
"90%?" Gosalyn bugged her eyes at him in disbelief. "You cheater! You haven't done any real analysis. How many episodes have you actually watched?"  
Liquidator was silent.  
"Oh, yeah! Gosalyn Waddlemire, science officer of U.S.S. St Canard! Nobody botches their statistics while I'm around."

Gosalyn swivelled around in her chair, looking up eagerly as the yeoman came about with a tray filled with popcorn and imitation soda pop. "We're not picking any readings of a ship as yet, captain. But the ionisation trail is getting stronger. We're definitely going in the right direction this time."

"Good work, Quackerjack!" Darkwing said enthusiastically. "Oh, and you too, Gosalyn."  
Gosalyn had just stuffed several pieces of popcorn in her beak. "Uh-huh. Rure." She turned back to her station, blushing.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	2. The Hide and Seek

_A/N: Okay, first up, anyone standing on a rock can get off right now because I refuse to get into a stupid PMS/testosterone driven argument. My opinion, your opinion woop-di-doo. It's your choice what you do with the rest of your time on earth but don't waste my time, please._

_I'm sure we'll all agree on one thing: The most significant difference between each of the series is how the era (TV, society etc) in which they were created influenced the finished product. That's what Spock, Data and Seven would say, and I agree with them. All other differences have no relevance in my mind and like Data, I have little or no preference to any one series. _

* * *

**Episode One: To Boldly Go Where No Duck Has Gone Before**

**Chapter One: The initial set up**

* * *

"P'Taq!" Captain Korok railed on who else but his first officer. "Incompetent buffoon." He turned, the explosions had subsided and so had the men's cries as they worked against the destruction.

"K'Treas, when will we have our engines back up?"  
"About ... 36:00 hours and three days."  
"Do you all realise that we are in Federation space?" He turned around to glare at his bridge crew. "Put an extra engineer on to maintaining the cloaking device."

"Sir, we have received no intelligence that the Enterprise is in the area anywhere."  
"That is just the Federation flag ship, there are plenty other fully armed ..." He growled, "fully powered and fully operational starships out there. And we are one ship, and we are no longer fully powered or fully operational. We must be very careful now. Double your watches."

"We need to effect repairs, sir." K'Treas recommended. "There is a planet nearby that has the resources."  
Captain Korok sat down on his chair. "Set a course. And may we live this day out to fight the next battle tomorrow."

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me again." Megavolt squinted at the science officer. "What are you some ... freaky chess playing alien?"  
"I am Gosalyn Waddlemire." She returned the pieces to the board.  
"Don't let her quack you up, Megs." Quackerjack advised. "Just enjoy the fact that you can beat everyone else."

Megavolt studied the short officer for a long moment. "Twenty to one greatest inventions ... I'll time you."  
Gosalyn groaned. "I'm not here for your amusement. I'm here for my amusement. I save that twenty question stuff for when the captain asks for it."  
"The isolinear chip!" Quackerjack shouted, getting into the game that hadn't gotten off the ground. "Mutlitronics. Duotronics."  
"I believe the isolinear chips were invented next century, Quackers." Gosalyn crossed her arms.  
"Warp drive." Quackerjack had really started now. "Phase coils, transporters, shuttlecraft ..."  
"Oh, would you look at that, how time does fly." Gosalyn stood up and shuffled Quackerjack out of the door, "Come on; back to the bridge, officer."

Megavolt shrugged. "No it doesn't, time is invariable and linear." He stood up and left the room too. "I'll get you next time, Gosalyn."

* * *

"Sir, we are receiving a distress call." Darkwing Duck skirted around the bright red banister to stand behind Liquidator just as Gosalyn and the second half of the bridge crew came back from their break. "It's from Quackulon 5."

"Sir, that's our current heading." Gosalyn's eyes opened wide. "I mean, nearly spot on, taking into account a few minor course corrections, that is."  
Darkwing Duck turned around. "Adjust course for those few minor corrections, Quackerjack."  
"Aye sir. Piece of cake."

Darkwing turned back to Liquidator. "Go on."  
"They report ... it's gone, sir. The transmission is blocked at the source. It was garbled sir, but it sounded like they were being attacked."

Darkwing looked up at the science officer. "Well, it seems you were right on the money, Gosalyn."  
"No, no! I was just following breadcrumbs. It's not my fault if they lead to a pack of duck-eating piranha!"  
"I never said ... Stop being so defensive!"  
"Sorry, captain."

Darkwing Duck glanced at Launchpad, who was nodding at him, and then he stepped up next to Gosalyn, speaking quietly. "You're doing a great job, Gosalyn. But there's a big difference to doing a job and taking it personally. If there's a problem, well, I'm the captain, and we'll all solve it together. Besides, as captain of a starship, dangerous is part of the job. We all know what we signed up for. Bring it on." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, captain." He smiled back at her and walked around the red banister back to his chair.  
"Now that's all sorted out, do you have any opinion, Morgana?"  
"We've had various reports of Klingon incursions in this vicinity over the last few years."

"Good grief, what for?" Negaduck slapped his head. "There's nothing here but a big void."  
"There's Quackulon 5." Darkwing considered. "And ..."  
"Quackulon doesn't even subscribe to the Federation Morning Post, they're a reclusive bunch of nobody's and that's the way they like it."  
"No one questions why you're in charge of security, Negaduck."

"Captain, can I speak with you for a minute?" Morgana said briskly.  
"Sure, actually, I was just going to see Doctor Bushroot, you wanna walk with me? Gosalyn, the bridge is yours."  
"Aye sir."

* * *

"The first peaceful alien contact we want to make could turn into an intergalactic war with Negaduck around. He's violent and he's ... well, I'm surprised he made it through Starfleet training."

"He is a bit aggressive it's true, sweetie." Darkwing chuckled quietly. "But it's the captain's prerogative; I only take security guards with me if I think I can't handle it myself. Not to mention the little modification that I got Megavolt to do on the weapons systems."

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something you're not telling me, Dark?"  
"Oh, I didn't mean it like that at all ... I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, you're right. I should have talked to you about it. When we first signed up to the St Canard, I sized up my crew. And thanks to a little Megavolt and Darkwing ingenuity, Negaduck is firing on an all stun setting. Just the way I like it."

"Well, so what if we do come across someone who has big guns, like the Klingons?"  
He laughed as he stepped into the medical ward. "You forget, my dear, I have the psychological advantage."  
"You think you can scare Klingons, Dark?"  
"Absolutely. It's Vulcans that are the trick." He grimaced. "I would never be able to tell if I did have any effect on them with that logic screen that's trained into them."  
"Didn't you study on Vulcan for a while?"  
"Well, yeah," he shrugged, "but that was for my benefit."

"Well, here you finally are, captain. On the eve of taking on Klingons and getting yourself pulped and strained by said Klingons, then you come in for a physical." Doctor Bushroot, dressed in his medical lab coat put his leafy hands on the place where his hips would be.  
"Well ..." Darkwing smiled at him encouragingly. "At least you'll remember what I was like and be able to put me back into the same shape."  
"Oh, ha, ha."

Darkwing turned to his first officer. "Thanks, Morgana. I appreciate your concern."  
She smiled at him. "Thank you. And I am relieved to know this information, captain. I'll be back on the bridge if you need me." Darkwing Duck turned back to face the medical imposition.  
"Now, this won't hurt a bit."  
Darkwing inwardly flinched. "That's what you said the last time!"

* * *

_To be Continued ..._


	3. The Situation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I want to give all my appreciation to Gene Roddenberry, the actors and the story writers and the editors and the rest of the crew that made The Original Series so wonderful and endlessly fascinating._

_A/N: It is my belief that if you can take a set of characters and successfully transplant them into a Star Trek situation, then you know you have a bunch of good quality characters._

_To the editors, the writers and the producers of Darkwing Duck (who are also not me), I say "thank you for your bunch of good quality characters. It's been fun, and if it isn't too much trouble, I would really appreciate it if I could purchase the remaining episodes attesting to your genius on DVD."_

* * *

**To Boldly Go Where No Duck has Gone Before**

**Chapter Two: The Situation**

* * *

"_Captain's Log: I have the singular fortune and misfortune of having the only botanical chief Medical Officer in the whole of Star Fleet. I mean ..." _

_"I meant to say that we're getting closer to Quackulon 5, and Liquidator's been listening to the radio for the last two hours but we haven't heard back from them since their last message."_

_"... On the tactical situation, Negaduck's keeping himself occupied below deck, reconfiguring an anti-Bird-of-Prey torpedo. I said yes to his blueprints and concept but reminded him of my anti-torpedo policy. He then reminded me of a few character flaws I have in my personality and that he didn't sign onto this ship with a death wish. Then I reminded him that I'd already said yes, and that I'd already dismissed him. You're lucky you're not me and didn't have to endure that episode."_

* * *

"We'll be in sensor range of Quackulon in five minutes at this speed, captain." Quackerjack reported.

"Well, we can't have that." Darkwing Duck tapped his beak. "Then they'll know we're coming. Set course for their moon, warp 6, that'll do it. Don't hit the thing, just cruise into orbit to hide behind it." Quackerjack gazed at him open beaked. "Do you have a problem with that order, Lieutenant?"  
Quackerjack laughed, "It's playtime!" He spun around and started the course computations. He laid in the settings. "All set captain."

"Then let's get dangerous."

* * *

As if Korok hadn't been upset before, this had to be the last Targ in the slaughterhouse. "They must have sent a message. There will be a Federation ship coming at any moment now."

"We are armed, captain. We can fight them hand to hand."  
"And what of the ship? What of our trial experiments? What of they?"  
"We can initiate the self destruct sequence. We take out however many Federationalists that come poking their nose in down here, and we get to die in glorious battle for the empire."

Korok stared at K'Lath. "Well, that almost makes sense. Except that it is a futile outcome for our efforts! Stay at your post, K'Lath, that is what you are best at. What is the science situation?"  
"Yes, sir! The ship has sustained severe damage, and because we cut off their external communications, the Quackulons are being disagreeable."  
"Bah, there was dust three inches thick on the transmission array, prime evidence of long term disuse! Why should they complain for losing something they never used anyway?"  
K'Lath shrugged. "In any case, sir, this is the situation we are faced with on the planet."  
"Okay, find one of these disagreeables for me, will you? We shall see if we cannot sort this 'situation' out."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Captain Kirk said, staring at the Klingon mob, coming and going through the town's shopping district. "Three days into shore leave and the Klingons just breeze in and take over the neighbourhood."

"Yes, sir. The statistical probabilities do tend to promote the idea to carry a phaser whilst on shore leave."  
"You brought a phaser with you, Spock?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Didn't you, Jim?"  
Kirk grinned. "You ... know me too well, Mr. Spock."

Three Klingons confronted the square of people.  
"Alright, stand forward those of you who disapprove of our presence?" Many of the townspeople shrunk back. "Like frightened Grishnar cats, look at you all." The Klingons growled in disgust.

Kirk stepped forwards. "I do. Quackulon 5 is not a roadhouse."  
"Vey well." The Klingon eyed Spock, stepping up behind Kirk. "Both of you can come with us."

* * *

"Captain, we have achieved orbit." Darkwing Duck jumped out of his chair.

"Put the Klingons on centre screen." The U.S.S St. Canard might have been behind the moon, but the ship's sensors augmented the details for them sufficiently that they could see the Klingon ship perfectly.

"Alright, check in, Lieutenant Commander Gosalyn Waddlemire."  
"They didn't notice us scooting past, there's no sensor registry from their end."

"Tactical?" Darkwing looked at Negaduck sitting in front of him.  
"I don't believe it, captain."  
"Explain, Lieutenant."  
"Forget the torpedo, captain, a short blast from our stun beams ought to knock 'em into the atmosphere and out of existence. In short, we'd make fireworks of 'em."  
"Confirmed, sir." Gosalyn added. "They're sitting out there like a biscuit teetering on the edge of a cup of milk. One false move and they're nothing but soggy crumbs."

"Well, how interesting." Darkwing Duck considered the alien ship.

"Captain," Morgana contributed. "I'd expect Klingons will react like a wounded tiger, remaining fierce to the end. However bitter that end might prove."  
"They've still got a lot to lose." Launchpad added. "Imagine if it was you."  
"I am. Thanks."

Darkwing stood up and went over to the science station. "Gosalyn, I need you to locate the Klingon base of operations on the planet. I expect their commander will be at the centre of everything."  
"Yes, sir, I'll try the council chambers or town hall or whatever the Quackulons call it first."  
"That makes sense, good idea." She smiled at him. "Once you do, could you pipe the coordinates down to the transporter room?"  
"On it, sir." She turned from him and continued her scans of the planet surface.

Darkwing turned to Liquidator's intercom panel and flicked the commlink to engineering. "Megavolt, how are the engines?"  
"Well ... I'm considering upgrading the reverse thrusters."  
"Is it urgent?"  
"No, but give it another month, captain, and we'll find ourselves hurtling away from the known universe on a collision course with infinity."  
Darkwing Duck grimaced. "Okay, you've got a point." He took a breath. "We'll schedule in for some repair time once the communications blackout is over." Darkwing glanced over at Morgana.  
"Oh, I'll remember it for you, Dark."  
"Thanks, Morg. Meanwhile, Megavolt, could you meet me in the transporter room?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Great."

Darkwing Duck looked down at Liquidator at his elbow, "Please call Bushroot to meet us, lieutenant."  
"Aye sir." Liquidator snapped another commlink open. "Doctor Bushroot, please report to the transporter room."  
Darkwing looked across the room to Negaduck. "Coming, Negaduck? Morgana, you have the bridge."  
"Oh, okay Dark. I mean captain."

He blushed as the turbo lift doors swished shut in front of him.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. The Confrontation

**Episode One: To Boldly Go Where No Duck Has Gone Before**

**Chapter Three: The Confrontation**

* * *

_"Captain's log: After a SWOT analysis with my command personnel, it is my determination that the situation isn't as serious as what we originally expected. Besides which, they're only Klingons. So all in all, this'll be an easy victory."_

* * *

The doors to the transporter room swished open and Darkwing and Negaduck passed through. Megavolt and Doctor Bushroot were already there, Megavolt keenly concentrating as he stood over the transporter controls.

"Did Waddlemire find those coordinates, Megs?"  
"I've got my eye on it." Megavolt had his hands on the controls. "Weapons fire!" He said, snatching the levers down. They looked up as the transporters shimmered two individuals into re-existence on the platform.

"Uh what?" The shorter, more bulky one looked around. "Well, that was close."  
"I thought you said there was weapons fire." Negaduck complained. "There's not a phaser burn on them." Bushroot was already at the two rescuees, waving his tricorder over them.  
"What, can't a guy have a hobby?" Megavolt retorted back at Negaduck.  
"We ducked." The shorter one said. "If ... you pardon the expression."

"Welcome aboard the U.S.S. St Canard. In one piece, no less." Darkwing grinned and raised his hand up in the Vulcan salute, making a 'V' shape with his feathered fingers. "It's good to see you again Mr. Spock."  
"I'm quite relieved to see you, Captain Darkwing. Although, I fear that now that the Klingons know Starfleet is here, they'll change their tactics."

"Huh? Doubtful." Darkwing responded. Then he turned to Spock's companion. "You must be captain Kirk."  
"Yes, I've heard of the St. Canard. You're on patrol in this sector."  
Darkwing nodded.

"Shall we impound their ship, sir?" Negaduck said hopefully. "We can take it apart and see what the experiment was that went wrong." He licked his beak eagerly.  
"I've got a better idea, Negaduck."  
"Better than taking apart an enemy's ship?" Negaduck retorted in a shocked voice. "Bushroot, are you sure the captain and I are the same species?"  
"If the Klingons believe that the U.S.S. St. Canard will capture their ship, they'll just self destruct it." Kirk advised.

"I'm not interested in ships." Darkwing jumped up onto the platform. "I'm interested in their captain."  
"Should I be coming, sir?"  
"No, I don't think so, lieutenant Negaduck. Standby, this shouldn't take long." He looked keenly at Megavolt. "Find me somewhere nearby and shady, chief engineer."  
"I've already got just the place locked in, sir."  
"Beam me back in five."  
"Aye, sir." Megavolt pushed the levers, and Darkwing Duck sparkled out of the room.

"What can you do in five minutes?" Captain Kirk gazed at the platform in curiosity.  
"Well, you can get yourself killed." Doctor Bushroot answered somewhat pessimistically.

* * *

"Report on the perimeter check, K'Lath?"  
The lieutenant growled. "I haven't seen anyone. But I feel like I've been duck tailed, sir."  
"A somewhat displaced expression since we are Klingon! If someone's following you, you turn around and rip their throats out in an honourable face to face battle. You never let them hide in the dark with a dagger raised like a dishonourable Romulan."  
"I know that, sir. But still, there's someone in here."

With that cue, a dark voice called out from the very room itself. "I am the terror that warps in the dark!"  
Korok looked around for the owner of the echoing voice. "But ... that is in Klingonese!" He exclaimed as a smoke cloud appeared in front of them on the table.  
"I am the photon torpedo of justice!" The cloud began to disperse and they made out the form half the size of them. "I am Captain Darkwing Duck!"

Korok stared in appreciation. It was a bold statement, a fearless entrance, a dramatic show and a nearly tangible threat. How very Klingon!

* * *

The intrigued Korok gazed up at the Duck Captain standing on the table in front of him. "Leave us, K'Lath." K'Lath saluted and shut the door behind him.

"For a Federationalist, you speak Klingon very well."  
"Oh, you know, Klingonese, Quackonese. But I'm not here to talk about sentence structures, Korok."

"Even now, my ship will shortly locate yours and will blast it out of the sky. What a glorious bright red day for the residents of Quackulon 5."  
Darkwing's eyes narrowed. "That's exactly what my security officer said about your ship. The exact term he used was 'fireworks'."

"Then you are here in my office because?"  
"You are in Federation space. This is a clear breach of treaty. By reporting this incident, this could well mean intergalactic war between our people."

"Oh, I see, Starfleet-."  
"I like Klingons. Personally I do." Darkwing interrupted him. He crossed his arms and gazed down at Korok for a long moment. "It's true, you wouldn't catch every star fleet captain saying it, but I do. Our peoples share so many things in common; I'm amazed we have to have a neutral zone to keep us apart. Dignity, honour, integrity. The need to keep fighting against the odds." Darkwing narrowed his eyes. "We exist to do what's right by our people. Well, I'm giving you one chance. One offer before there really is a bright red day for Quackulon 5."

"I am listening."  
"Let's say: your ship ... broke. You wandered out into Federation space ... and found Quackulon 5. Shortly after a gross miscommunication between you and the natives ..."  
Korok grunted. "Indeed."  
"We found you. After a brief sane discussion, we nutted the situation out, and the U.S.S. St. Canard escorts your ship out of Federation space back into the neutral zone. We'll aim for the closest Klingon outpost on the other side so you can affect repairs in peace. We ask no more questions; you save your crew and ship, and the Federation and the Klingon Empire once again miraculously do not annihilate each other."

"No more questions?" Korok's eyes widened in amazement: "Your people are always full of questions, you poke and prod endlessly."  
"You don't need to remind me about that." Darkwing said in a quieter voice. "I just had a medical review done on me yesterday." He cleared his throat. "Is it a deal?"  
Korok grinned happily. "Yes, we graciously accept your escort services, Captain Darkwing."

Darkwing saluted him. "Long live both Federation and Klingon together."  
"Yes, it would be nice ..."

Korok watched Darkwing Duck shimmer into nothing.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	5. The Conclusion

_**Space the Final Frontier.** _

_May we always reach out and find excitement and fascination in the mystery and the discovery, the search and that final triumphant solution. _

_May we always remember that life exists in infinte diversity and in infinite combinations, and m__ay we each learn to reach out and hug it, and give it our devoted and undivided attention. _

_May we all go boldly forth into the unknown, taking with us the most virtuest parts of ourselves and holding them out for all the universe to see. _

**_Star Trek, the ultimate statement on all things ... human._**

* * *

**Episode One: To Boldly Go Where No Duck Has Gone Before**

**Chapter Four: The Conclusion**

* * *

Darkwing looked around at the two remaining occupants of the transporter room. "As always, your timing is impeccable, Megavolt."  
"Well, I do run on digital." Megavolt replied.

"You didn't get weed-wacked, captain?"  
"No, it was a success, Doctor."  
"Then since you don't need me, I think I'd better get back to medical where I can get on with some bioresearch."  
"Thanks, Bushy." Bushroot smiled at him before disappearing out the door.

"Megavolt, we'll be needing the tractor beams for the Klingon ship."  
"We're letting them go back home, aren't we?"  
"We're preventing a war."  
"Oh!" Megavolt's face cleared. "Duh, thanks for explaining that." He grinned at Darkwing and switched off the transporter controls. He went out the door with Darkwing. "You know, I'm an engineer, not a security officer."  
"Thank goodness, I already have one of those." Darkwing laughed and they split directions.

Darkwing Duck appeared on the bridge. He bee lined to the science station where Spock and Gosalyn were in deep discussion.  
"Please tell me you've got something, because I've just promised the end of the sensor scans."  
Gosalyn grinned at him. "We have enough to tell Starfleet command all about their experiments, captain."  
"And we are no longer scanning them as per your agreement with Korok."  
"Great, you two, thanks." He skirted around the banister. He looked around the room. "I thought Kirk would be up here."

"He was." Darkwing swivelled around at Spock. "The first officer felt it necessary to give him a reason to visit sickbay."  
"Morgana ..." Darkwing looked down at her.  
"Don't you Morgana me ..." She growled.  
He laughed quietly. "That's just the way I like it." He sat down next to her.

"Communications, report."  
"Quackulon 5 is clear of Klingons."  
"Excellent. Negaduck, rig for towing. Quackerjack, steady as she goes, manoeuvre in to hitch up."  
"They could double cross us, captain." Negaduck warned.  
"Thanks for reminding me, I'd better check in. Hailing frequencies, lieutenant Liquidator."  
"Open sir."  
"Klingon ship. Prepare for towing. We will escort you back across Federation space to the neutral zone. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged, Captain Darkwing. Q'uapla."  
"Q'uapla, captain Korok. Screen off."

* * *

_The U.S.S. St. Canard towed the Bird of Prey and there was nothing more said upon the subject of war for some time after that ..._

* * *

_Next Week's Voyage: _

_**001101100 Things To Do While Space Docked**_

_The bridge officers of the U.S.S. St. Canard start out thinking they have a bit of free time to relax. But in the Star Trek universe that's just a recipe for chaos. __The terrestrials _are after something stashed on board the U.S.S. St. Canard. Can Captain Darkwing Duck get his ship and crew back into order... and what about the fiendish Tribbles?


End file.
